Like an Angel
by TakeitSleazy
Summary: There he was - an angel-faced, figure. Perfect body, wonderful, spiked hair, and gorgeous, beryl eyes. I thought he could've been mine. That is, until I found out that he was hers.
1. Chapter 1

Kairi and I knew each other since elementary. She was notorious for many reasons. Just to name a few, she always went for the bad guys, and she was pretty mischievous herself. I was the nice girl that never did any bad and was best known for being a brainiac and an artist. As you can tell, we were pretty much as different as fire and ice. We lived in a neighborhood where everybody knew everybody, and it reeked of crime and gangs. That is, until I moved away to the nice  
neighborhoods, where everyone had a built-in pool outside, the neighbors weren't drug dealers, and there were never any gunshots, no crime. I didn't like it at first, But it was the beginning of a different me.

" Can you believe you're almost in high school?" my mom said nicely. She was really pretty, and she literally looked like a high school student. I sighed heavily.

" Yeah. Totally," I said sarcastically. I made a lot of friends in middle school, but the only ones I felt comfortable talking to were Olette, Selphie and Yuffie. I once had a friend named Fuu, who I dated for a bit, then never really talked to again. Kairi went to a different school, but we still hung out a lot. They were my best  
friends. I laid down in my bed, staring around the room. I saw the white ceiling and the big, glass window which presented to me a beautiful view of Twilight Town. My vanity, which sat next to my closet door, was full of many different pieces of jewelry, love letters from ex boyfriends, and old drawings that I had long forgotten  
about. It was white, much like the rest of my room, and was personalized by me. I wrote my name at the top, and stuck pictures of my friends on it, wrote on the mirror, and doodled figures here and there. My closet had large, white doors where I taped my pictures on. People said they were good. Suddenly, I got a text. It was from Kairi.

" _Hay Nami U still comin 2 mi party 2morrow rite_" I hated the way she texted. It took me a minute to remember what she was talking about. Her party? _Oh yeah. Her birthday was tomorrow_.

" _Of course I am. Why_?" I laid in silence, waiting for her to reply.

" Bcuz_ I wanted u 2 meet my bf_." To be honest, I didn't really want to. Yeah, she got a lot of guys, but they were always really ugly and had a horrible personality.

" _What's his name_?" I asked. It was probably a simple one, like Matthew or Jerry. She always dated guys with two syllable names.

" _Roxas hez cute n funny_" See? Two syllables. I laughed. She said _cute. And funny_.

" _Okay. I'll be there tomorrow_." I quit talking to her, thinking of what to wear tomorrow. I pulled out many different clothes- a tube top dress, my purple, spaghetti strap dress, my many white shirts, everything. My mind was entertained as I looked at my mirror, seeing the many different combinations and outfits I could make. The prep look? The innocent girl look? The friend who you could depend on to be drunk look? Or just plain old Namine? _Sigh. _I looked in the mirror. _Same old me_. Those blonde curls in my hair, that hung slightly over my shoulder. My big, blue eyes that could never be mistaken for any other. My pale, paper white skin that revealed my veins underneath. Why couldn't I be unique? Or outstanding? Or at least decently pretty? The emotions smashed the little smile that was on my face. I continued to look for an outfit.

It was about 11:30 before I finally decided on a purple belted shirt, which only hung from one shoulder, and some capris that laced up on the side. I chose some open-toed, purple heels to wear. I set down the outfit on my chair.

I closed my eyes, and I started dreaming. I was laying down on the grass with my ex-boyfriend, Hayner. He had his arms around me, telling me that he loved me, and that he was sorry for breaking my heart. I crushed on him ever since elementary. We stared at the twinkles that gradually showed as the strawberry sun set faded into the deep blue night. The moment was beautiful. He traced my curves with his fingers, squeezing on my tickle spots. Finally, Hayner turned me around and  
begin to diminish the space between us. We got closer and closer when.. I heard a ring. It was Kairi calling me.

" So Nami, do you think that I should wear that totally cute blue shirt I stole from the mall the other day or-"

" You stole something? Huh. It doesn't surprise me. Go to sleep!"

" But Nami-" click. I laid back down in bed, covering my head with sheets to block out the annoying ring from my phone. I sighed a breath of relief.


	2. The FairHaired Angel

I sighed, shimmying into my purple shirt. I can't believe Kairi's so excited about me meeting this guy. She texted me every hour, telling me to go early. As far as I knew, he was probably as replusive as her last ex-boyfriends. She always said the next guy was cute and funny, but none of them really were.

I arrived at Kairi's party with my friend, Selphie. She was like a sister to me now.

" Namine! Selphie!" she laughed, pulling us both into an embrace. We all walked to her room, sitting around and listening to music while talking about old times. We heard the adults conversing and getting drunk outside. Kairi informed us that she was going to go to high school with us this year. Suddenly, we heard a click from the door. I stood up and walked towards it, anxious to see who it was.

A handsome, blonde haired boy walked into the room. My heart stopped as he saw me and stared with open eyes. I could feel my pale skin being easily flushed with red. As if I could've made this even more conspicuous. Kairi abruptly ran in between us, her arms extended, ready to embrace the handsome boy. He hugged her, still staring at me.

" Hey, Kai," he said silently, making Kairi laugh suddenly. _His voice.. It's so smooth and rich. _They sat down, talking with Selphie and the others. _Who is that guy? I think he could be her cousin.. But.. He's so handsome! _I saw Kairi edging toward his hand. _Oh. Crap. That's Roxas! _I blushed even more, staring at the floor.

We all walked outside, seeing Kairi's three-layer, ice cream cake. It had a butt load of fondue on it. Everyone sang happy birthday while Kairi giggled slightly. She blew out her candles, then started cutting the top of the cake. I stared at Roxas. He noticed, then gave me an adorable, askew smile. His blonde, spiky hair made me believe he was a bad boy, just like Kairi liked. Those distant, beryl eyes made my soul melt inside. His well-toned body made my heart swoon, its main desire to be held by him.

" Namine." I snapped back into reality. Kairi handed me a piece of her cake. I ate it quickly, throwing it into the trash and standing behind Kairi's counter. I looked around the room. Everyone's eyes were on Kairi, telling her happy birthday and catching up with her. All except one. Roxas was staring at me again. I blushed slightly, staring back, then averting my eyes to the pale, white roses sitting on the counter. He sauntered over casually.

" So, you're Namine, I'm guessing," he said hesitantly. I giggled. My name sounded flawless when it came out of his mouth.

" Yeah. How'd you know?" He smiled.

" Well, I'm friends with Hayner, and Kairi told me-"

" Oh!" I cut him off suddenly. I was glad to know that my love life was such a secret. Roxas laughed, then looked at me with his beautiful eyes. We both gazed at the white roses on the counter.

" So, what's your favorite kind of flower?" I said, shuddering in the process. Roxas was really close to me, playing with the white roses.

" I like white roses. Kinda girlie, but I don't care. They're simple, yet inconspicuous. The ivory just makes my heart relax.."

" Really?" I smiled, " They're my favorite as well. The way they blend in with snow.. It reminds me of winter. The beautiful, white abyss, swirling around you. But it's also bitter and life-taking.." He was grinning.

" I liked the way you said that.." He was gazing at me with his beryl eyes, intoxicating my vision, making me blush a hundred shades of red.

" So Namine, Kairi and I were planning on going to the mall. You wanna come?" my heart wanted me to scream yes, but my mind told me not to get over my head with this situation. Ugh.. My damn thoughts. My mind and heart's decisions were like the stars in the sky. There were so many of them, and they were all beautiful in a way, but only one could be chosen in the end.

" I'd love to come.."

After the party, I rushed home, telling my mom about tomorrow. I proceeded to call Selphie and Yuffie, both agreeing to join in. I ran up the stairs, picking out yet another outfit. It was going to be a blue shirt with lace around the edges. I decided to wear some plaid shorts and my blue sandals with the star on the strap. I also decided to put a blue and white bow in my hair to top it all off.

Throwing the outfit onto my chair, I slept with a smile on my face, having the same, wonderful dream from the previous night, but this time, someone else was starring with me.


	3. The Silver Headed Devil

**Thanks to those who read and/or reviewed :) **

**I appreciate it!**

**Love, the person who made this =] Read and Review, please~!**

I sighed as I ran my fingers through his lush, blonde hair. Roxas, eyes shut, started smiling at this.

" What?" I said innocently. He stared at me long and hard, then smiled and kissed my cheek.

" You're silly, Nami.." I blushed madly, hearing his adorable nickname for a plain girl like me. I laid down on the grass, turning away from Roxas. I felt the grass behind me crinkle suddenly, supporting the weight of the blonde.

" Namine.." he whispered in my ear. I turned to see him. He caressed my face with his soft, delicate hands as he slowly moved our faces closer together. I felt his fingers pulling down the strap of my shirt..

BLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEP

_Buzzzzzz. Wake up, mother fucker! _I awoke suddenly, turning my phone off. My eyelids were desperate to rest again, but I resisted the dreamy temptation. My heart fluttered, remembering last night's fantasy. I felt horrible about it. _You can't spell fantasy without N A S T Y. _I checked my messages, seeing that Kairi had sent me a text about today's plans. I also noticed that a message from an unknown number sent me one as well.

" Hey Namine. It's Roxas. Are you up?" I smiled. Roxas wanted to talk to me!

" Hey Roxas. I just woke up. Why do you like talking to me?" I joked. I went to the bathroom, brushing my hair and getting ready while waiting for Roxas's response.

" Hey hey. Don't think you're special. I text everyone." My heart flew sunk like a ship with a big hole in the side. I thought Roxas was nice. The way he worded that sounded so hostile.

" Um.. Okay. What are you doing?" I struggled to put my shirt on, realizing that it was small around the chest. Surprising, right? I guffawed like a dork.

" Just getting ready. Kairi's about to pick me up. You?" After this message, I realized that Roxas and Kairi text completely different. He wasn't too lazy to type everything out.

" Same here, dude." I sighed, struggling to find my shoes. Apparently, my cat had misplaced them last night. It explains the slight noises I heard before I dozed off.

" So.. Have you heard of my friend, Riku?" _Riku.. _I heard of him from my elementary school friends, but I didn't really KNOW him.

" Yeah, I've heard of him. Why?"

" Oh.. He's going to be coming along, today. He said he wants to meet you." I blushed, thinking of this. From what I heard, Riku was apparently a very popular guy, and he was also a player.

" Why does he want to meet me..?"

" Haha. Don't worry about that." I gulped, proceeding to find my right shoe.

BLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEP

" Where's everyone at?" I sighed, sitting in the food court with Selphie and Yuffie.

" Eh, I dunno." Suddenly, I saw the red-haired bad girl run to me with open arms.

" Namine!" she screamed clear across the food court, causing everyone to stare at us. I was embracing her when I saw the blonde angel. He was walking with a handsome, silver-headed boy. I guessed him to be Riku. Kairi ran to him and hugged him as well. I sat down with Selphie and Yuffie when I saw my cousin Aqua and her friends coming towards us as well.

" Oh man! Is that little Nami-Chan?" Aqua grinned from cheek to cheek, running into my arms.

" Jeez.. Is everyone here?" I laughed. Everyone started talking as I saw Riku staring blankly towards my direction. We all walked as a group, conversing and acting like dorks. Kairi had to leave early, so Roxas walked her to where her dad was. Everyone went to the food court, and I was left with Riku. He was so much taller than me. It was hard to believe that we were in the same grade.

" So.. Are you gonna walk back with me?" I said, hesitantly. He just stared again, then finally said, " Sure." I was checking my phone when the back of it obviously caught his eye. It was plain white paper that I drew on. It had little characters, rainbows and clouds, and basically random, cute things on it. I had taped it on there. Riku was discussing this with Roxas, who quickly caught up with us.

" Ha, that's ghetto," Riku laughed. Roxas glared at him.

" I think it's pretty damn cool," he replied calmly, his voice deceiving his expressions. I looked up, giving Roxas a small smile. We all walked in silence, eventually meeting up to everyone. They were all standing in different lines. We talked while waiting for our food.

Aqua brought Sora along. He was nice, but his homosexuality sometimes brought the crazy out of him. He and Riku were talking the entire time. I was joking around with Roxas, occasionally giving him hugs to "cheer him up". I always felt my cheeks turn rosy pink whenever this occured. We all laughed when we saw Sora and Riku biting each other, causing a bypasser to fall down. Then, Sora started dancing on me, making me feel uncomfortable, getting a death glare from Roxas and Riku. I sighed deeply. _Roxas. _

I wish I could've told him how much I adored him. His hair was golden and soft like butter cake. His beautiful set of oceans were easy to get lost into. I loved the way that his dark clothing contrasted his pale, smooth skin, adding an effect on the way I saw him. _Oh, why couldn't I have met you before Kairi did?_

We were waiting outside for our rides. I stood on the brick seats, jumping just to feel the wind blow through my hair. I suddenly stopped, eyeing Riku on my left side.

" Jump." I gasped.

" W-What?" He was agitated.

" Jump. I'll catch you." I hesitated, then decided to take a chance. I jumped and felt like I was about to die, when I felt something poking between my boobs. They were right in Riku's face. I screamed, jerking myself free from his grip.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that," he said, slightly smirking. I glared at him.

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I saw Selphie's mom drive up, motioning us towards the car. " Gotta go!" I saw Roxas standing awkwardly, smiling at me. I wanted to hug him.

" Ah, fuck it. I don't care if you're her boyfriend." I pulled the 5 foot 9 guy into an embrace. He practically towered over me. I smelled the alluring fragrance on him. It wrapped my head in ecstacy. I saw Riku staring at us. I gave him a quick hug as well. Selphie yelled at me for being slow, so I started running.

" Bye!" Roxas yelled, smelling his clothing.


	4. Why?

_Damn, I need to get you outta my head.. _I attempted to sing to clear my thoughts without being blatant, but it failed to work. I played games. I watched TV. I even ran around the block 50 times, but Roxas was still all I could think about. _Beep beep. _I had a text. " Hey." It was from none other than that handsome angel I called Roxas. My mind drifted away into my wonderland, remembering that warm embrace I shared with him. I remembered his alluring scent, and the way that it intoxicated me.

Suddenly, another beep interrupted my daydream. " Hey :) It's me, Riku." _Riku. _He was certainly a mystery. I ignored his message, replying excitedly to Roxas's. Once I did, my phone rang. _DON'T ANSWER THE PHONE, YOU CROTCH MOUTH! IT COULD BE A RAPIST FOR ALL YOU KNOW CAUSE YOU DIDN'T SAVE THIS NUMBER! _My ringtone made me chuckle as I answered it.

" So I see how you are. You like Mr. Roxy more than me," Riku laughed. My face flushed from red to scarlet to brick to a subtle pink. I couldn't figure out what to say. " Maybe she just likes me more than you," came a different, more alluring voice from the other end, which was shortly followed by a series of chatter and shouting. _Click. _Exhaling sharply, I threw myself onto my bed. Whenever I was on the brink of sleep, I got a swift blow to the face by a rock. _How did I forget to shut my window?_ I looked out, and Roxas and Riku were staring at me.

" What the hell?" I hollered, feeling my blood rush abruptly to my head. By the look on their faces, Riku had no objective of apologizing while Roxas.. Roxas was staring down at the floor, with what looked like water in his eyes.

" Sorry.." he said shyly, kicking the dirt. My lips trembled, feeling my body relax and almost start to celebrate sorrow.

" It's okay!" I screamed, realizing I had absolutely no control over my voice.

" Anyways," Riku said, " Roxas was 'asked' by Kairi to see if you wanted to go with them to the movies tomorrow." I grinned from cheek to cheek.

" Really?" I immediately blushed again, seeing my aberrant voice had made them both laugh. Roxas nodded, then blushed. He then widened his eyes and ran off.

" Roxas! Where are you-?" I stopped talking, no longer having the blonde in sight. Riku ran after him. I sighed, laying down on my bed and grabbing my unused diary.

_Dear Future Me, _

_FORGET ABOUT ROXAS! HE ISN'T YOURS! HE'S KAIRI'S! KAIRI'S, I TELL YA!_

_Anyways, why can't I get him out of my head? Wasn't I just saying a few days ago that Hayner was my 'true love'? And what about Riku? He's not bad looking, but he's really something else. Keep on the lookout for that Mofo! Hmm.. I wonder what kind of cake Roxas likes. He's probably into something sexy like.. Red Velvet (giggity.)_

Did I seriously just write that down? Geez.. Me and my dirty mind..

_Or.. Devil's food cake. Anyways, I'm rambling again. I've never truly written in a diary until now, so I'm at a loss of words. I realized that I need a boyfriend. No, I'm not planning to make Roxas mine. -Love, Namine. _

_I'm not planning to make Roxas mine. _Did I really feel that way? I knew I liked him and I always had these weird dreams about me being with them.. But was I ever intending on acting on these dreams?

" I can't. Roxas likes Kairi," I said aloud, placing my face into my hands. I felt a cold hand on my back.

" What about Roxas and Kairi?" My spine tingled, hearing the redhead repeat my sentence. I spun around quickly, shooting Kairi a gleaming smile.

" I said that y'all make a cute couple!" She smiled at this, taking the seat adjacent of mine.

" I know. Roxas is different," she grinned. I studied her expressions, seeing how they glittered whenever Roxas was mentioned. The feeling of dejection poured all over my heart. How could I ever think of coming in between them? Kairi sat there in happiness, basking in the glory of having such a gorgeous creature by her side.


	5. I Could Never Love You

**Roxas's POV**

I gasped heavily as I heard Riku follow up behind me.

" Hey man! Don't run off like that! It makes me tired.." he said lazily. We walked in silence over to Sora's house. Of course, by Riku's suggestion. I gawked in wonderment at the sight I saw. Sora's house was impressive. It was ivory with four visible windows: two on the first story and two on the second. The front yard was decorated with many assortments of colored flowers. There were roses, chrysanthemums, jasmines, bluebonnets, zinnias and more. A tall, azure fountain with tiny angels on top sat in the middle of their yard. I laughed to myself as Riku was tightly hugged by the cheerful Sora.

" Roxy poo, come give me a hug!" Sora shouted, waving his hand in an awkward manner. I sighed, making my way over to Sora's embrace. It wasn't bad until I felt his left hand make its way to my ass. Immediately, I backed away, eyes wide. He only giggled and smiled at me. " Sorry Roxy baby! I couldn't help myself!" He gracefully waltzed into the house as Riku and I followed.

" So, I hear that you've got a little girlfriend, Roxy," Sora said, sipping a glass of tea. It annoyed me a little that he's been calling me Roxy since the sixth grade.

" Uh, yeah kinda. Could you mind calling me Roxas? It would make me happy." I grinned, pretending to flirt and winking as well. He instantly blushed at my attempt.

" Well.. Okay!" he smiled, " So.. I also heard it's Kairi." I simply nodded. Sora continued on, instead talking to Riku. His gay "accent" bothered me a bit, and it was eventually obtained by Riku. " Oh yeah!" Sora yelled, " Hayner's coming over in a few minutes!" My face immediately brightened at this. I could finally talk to someone who wasn't annoying to me. Riku and Sora continued to talk as I sat in Sora's kitchen by myself. It gave me quite some time to think.

_Jeez.. Kairi's pretty. She's interesting, but why do people say that I should be careful with her? Maybe I should ask one of her friends. Or someone who's known her long enough. Maybe Aqua or Fuu or Namine. _

_Namine.. _

The truth of the matter was that I thought that Namine was drop dead gorgeous. Her voice sounded like a thousand violins synchronizing in harmony. Her soft, blonde locks smelled like strawberries. Her small, sapphire eyes were her most outstanding feature. Everything she wore hugged her small, slender body deliciously. She was nice and funny and had amazing taste in music. She wasn't like those other girls at my school who were obsessed with the latest look and music. Namine was just.. Namine. And I liked her for it. I could never admit it because I'm supposed to be in love with Kairi. And I felt guilty for even thinking of Namine in ways that I shouldn't ever think of.

" Hey bitch." Hayner took a seat next to me and grinned stupidly. I laughed, telling him how stupid he looked.

" What have you been up to?" He pondered for a moment, stroking his chin and looking up. Then, he laughed.

" Did I look smart just then?"

" Eh, you never do, so don't even try," I said. He frowned, punching me in the arm.

" It's kinda true anyways. So I heard you got a girl," he said, tapping his fingers on the table. I stared, dozing off into a daydream. " Is she hot?" Hayner's fingers stopped to poke me in the eye.

" Ouch! And she's pretty!" I rubbed my eye, whimpering silently. He stared at me with a bored expression. Hayner hadn't changed a bit since elementary. Same spiky, wavy hair with the same crooked mouth. We sat in silence as we eavesdropped on Riku and Sora's conversation.

_" Oh, the other day at the mall was fun, Riku baby!" _

_" Ha ha, yeah it was."_

_" Mm hm and I saw you putting Nami's no nos in your face! You evil, dirty man! How come you haven't told her you're gay."_

_" Sora, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual."_

_" Eh, who cares? Same difference."_

_" Anyways, maybe I don't wanna tell Namine. She's kinda hot. You don't tell a hot girl that you're bi." _

Hayner laughed hysterically, falling on the floor next to the fridge. " Riku's bi! And what's he talking about that Namine's hot?" I stared in awe.

" You don't think Namine's beautiful?" I inquired, wondering why he would say something so ludicrous. He laughed even harder.

" Dude, the last time I saw Namine was the beginning of middle school. If she was ugly then, why wouldn't she be ugly now?" His statement made me boil up inside.

"How could you be so blind as to not see Namine's wondrous and ostentatious beauty? She's the epitome of gorgeous, a fair-haired goddess even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself! Namine's an angel sent to earth to blind us with her beauty and make us green with envy! Hayner.. She's perfect! She's wonderful! She's anything BUT ugly!" I turned around to see Hayner's face in shock. We both stared at each other with surprised faces. Sora and Riku got silent in the next room. My words.. My actions.. My thoughts.. Would Kairi or Namine ever learn about them? My face flushed instantly in embarrassment.

" Dude, lay off the Greek mythology. And.. Don't you have a girlfriend? Someone NOT named Namine?" I stood there with my mouth open wide, mind blank. Soon after realizing my statements, my body slumped back into the red, velvet chair. " I'll take that as an ' I'm not sure anymore'," he whispered, sighing heavily.


	6. Just a Dream

**I changed my name to something that doesn't make sense and throws people off. Hoorah! Lol. **

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**I like reviews:) **

**Keep reading and enjoy!**

Oh god. What have I done? What did I say? I opened my eyes and looked around the room. My eye was in pain from Hayner poking it.

" Is she hot?" he said. Was that little flaw in my mind? It couldn't be.. The event was too real to be a figment of my imagination.

" Oh. Kairi. Yes. She's very pretty. Did you not hear what I said about Namine..?" Hayner's eyes grew wide as he grinned at me.

" Ha ha Namine! I didn't know you knew her. She's so ugly," he replied. We sat silently while the conversation between Riku and Sora was similar to the one I thought I heard. Sora had always told me about how much he wanted to date Riku, but Riku never showed any signs of homosexuality until recently.

" You don't tell a hot girl that you're bi.." Something about the way Riku said that made my stomach turn inside. Truth be told, the fact that people used the word hot to describe people's beauty was highly disgusting to me. But that wasn't the only reason that I hated when Riku called Namine hot. Could it have been possible that I've developed a little crush on Namine?

" Ha, Namine's had a crush on me since first grade. We went to elementary together before I moved to your school." My attention averted to Hayner's statement.

" Oh. Well, what was she like?" He slightly grimaced.

" Namine was shy, and she had a crazy drawing talent. She was pretty damn smart, too, and she's actually supposed to be a grade below us." I smiled and stared over at Sora. He giggled slightly, then walked over to us.

" Yeah, they're talking about you over here, little Nami!" he said over the phone. Riku followed closely behind and took a seat next to Hayner. " Gasp! Kairi's with you? Oh, that's absolutely delicious!" I groaned loudly, running over to the fridge and banging my head against the door. I felt the familiar left hand fondling my butt. A cold, hard punch connected with Sora's cheek. He rubbed it with his free hand. " Gosh, so sorry Roxas! If your big, soft bottom didn't want me to touch it, then it wouldn't have been flapping its warm, cozy cheeks around in the air!" Hayner fell to the floor cackling. I groaned again, slapping my face.

" Sora, what's happening? Was that Roxas?"

" My honey's there? Tell him I wanna talk to him!"

" Here you go, sexy cheeks," Sora smiled, handing the phone to me. My face was sweating a little as I whispered hello.

" Hey baby! I missed you so much! I'm just hanging over her with Namine. What are you doing?" I sighed.

" I'm getting molested. By Sora. Who's gay. In case you didn't know." Her cute giggle made my heart flutter a little.

" Tell Sora to quit it! That's my butt, and my butt only!" He quickly took offense and stole back the phone.

" It's not my fault that his love muffins are hanging out! They call to me! You know I like a guy with a booty, Kai!" Hayner walked into the other room laughing, uttering things like " love muffins" and " gay". I immediately ran alongside Hayner, barely avoiding another death grip to my buns.

" Don't worry about him, Roxas. As long as you got Kairi by your side, what's there to worry about?" My mind went adrift again, thinking about how pretty she was. Her soft, red hair fluttered in the wind like a dangerous fire. Kairi had beautiful, mauve eyes that sparkled in the night. They reminded me of when I saw Namine's almond shaped sapphires for the first time..

" Damn it, Roxas! Shut the hell up!" I yelled to myself, getting a look of concern from Hayner.

" Um.. Yeah.. Does Kairi look the same as she did a few years ago?"

" Gee, Hayner. Do you know everyone?" He laughed.

" Kinda."

" Well, what did she look like before?" He had a disgusted look painted on his face.

" Red, wavy hair. Freckles. Glasses. Underdeveloped with a little muffin top. Typical nerd. To be honest, Namine was even prettier than her." I smiled at the thought of little Kairi.

" I think she might've been cute even back then," I whispered to myself. Suddenly, I thought of something. " Hey Hayner, do you have plans tomorrow?"

" Eh, no. Why?" My face beamed with delight.

" Come with Kairi and Namine and I to the movies tomorrow."

" Sure. I guess," he replied absentmindedly. Afterwards, Hayner and I ran out of Sora's house as soon as little squeaks and moans came from the kitchen.

" Roxas, if you weren't one of my best friends, I never would've agreed to come on this date with you," Hayner said, staring at Kairi up and down. " Has she gotten flatter over the years? I mean- OUCH! What was that for!" Kairi's foot was slammed down on Hayner's.

" Whatever, Hayner. You're not exactly a looker either," she shot back. They inched closer and closer, shouting insults to each other. I ran in between them before they started a scene.

" Guys, we're not here to fight. We'll go and enjoy a nice movie whenever Namine gets here."

" What about Namine?" I turned around to see the outstanding blonde. Her hair was curled like thin strips of ribbon down her shoulders. The white summer dress she had on was simple, yet beautiful. The straps were small and frilly. Her dress flowed just above her knees, with lace trim at the bottom. Her shoes were white as well, with a strap that curled around her ankles. It had a little star at the top, and they were almost like ballet shoes. The gold necklace that hung from her was beautiful. It had a star, just like her shoes, with a crescent moon connected. All in all, Namine was gorgeous, even without makeup.

" Na.. Na.. Namine!" Hayner's jaw was opened wide, his eyes filled with awe and curiousity. " You look.."

" Look what?" she asked as her cheeks gradually turned red.


	7. You Hurt Me

" Amazing.." Hayner blushed as a trickle of drool slid down the corner of his mouth. Namine smiled brightly, then walked over to Kairi to talk to her. " Dude, Namine's.. Hot now!" he whispered, nudging me on the shoulders. I laughed.

" Someone changes their mind quickly," I stated. We conversed while we waited for our movie to start when I heard a familiar voice that belonged to someone I dreaded.

" Roxy poo!" Sora dashed over to me, stampeding many bypassers and occasionally knocking over a kid or two. He picked me up by my butt and swung me around. Kairi wasn't too excited about that.

" Damn it, Sora! Quit touching Roxas's ass!" Sora only giggled, then ran to Riku, who linked arms with him. Hayner laughed hysterically, tackling them with gay jokes.

" So, y'all are.. Together? As a couple? A gay, butt buddy type deal?" I inquired, pointing to Sora and Riku alternatively. Sora laughed, then slapped me lightly with the back of his hand.

" No silly! Friends with benefiiiiits!" he yelled, causing everyone in the theater to stare at us. Afterwards, there were whispers, which usually consisted of gay, cute, or funny. I sighed, watching Kairi and Hayner bicker again. It made me feel left out, because they all went to elementary together, except for Riku. From what I heard, Namine was: the smart, artistic girl; Kairi was the nerdy bad girl; and Sora was the friendly guy who everyone knew would end up gay before he graduated high school. Nothing really changed, except for the fact that Kairi wasn't a nerd.

" Roxas, the movie's starting. Let's ditch these other guys," Kairi winked, linking my arm with hers.

" Kairi.. We really shouldn't.." She stopped me with a little kiss on my cheek.

" Don't worry, babe." Kairi dragged me away, staring back at Namine and laughing. I looked back, and Namine was agitated a bit. She and Hayner tried to follow, but Kairi picked up the pace and turned the corner sharply. Finally, we landed down on a couple of seats that were right in the middle of the theater. Namine and Hayner stopped in front of us.

" Um, why did you do that?" Namine asked with a hurt/angered look on her face.

" I don't know. You were being mean," Kairi replied. I sat there, watching the random things that occured before the movie. There was an old couple arguing, two people making out in front of who I guessed to be their child, and a really fat, annoying guy lost his wallet and is bending over to look for it. Suddenly, I regreted looking around in the first place. " Crack kills" was really playing its role here.

" Just because I said pink wasn't my favorite color? Kairi, that's ridiculous!" Namine threw her hands in the air, looking as if she was about to give up on this arguement.

" Whatever. You're being rude now!" Kairi screamed. Namine looked angry, but remained her composure. She seemed to let it go until Kairi grabbed a random bypasser's drink and poured it down Namine's shirt. My jaw dropped, and so did Hayner and Namine's. Kairi stood there, arms folded with a smirk.

" What the hell! You know what, I'm out of here, you bitch." Namine stomped down the stairs and ran out of the theater crying. Hayner ran after her, screaming her name. I wanted to run as well, but my arms and legs were stuck to the chair. The image of Namine's sweet, gentle face covered in tears made me want to cry myself. Kairi's actions were unneccessary and rude. They made me want to shut her up and slap her across the face. Of course, I'd never do it because that's just wrong. Hayner came back with an expression that was similar to Namine's before she cried.

" Namine just left."

" Good," Kairi snapped back, " but you should've left with her." Hayner growled, then sunk back into his chair. The movie started, and Kairi tried to cuddle up to me, but I just sat there and paid attention to what was happening. It was a typical love story. Boy likes girl. Girl is interested in boy as well. Boy and girl get into a big fight. Boy does alot to get the girl. Then boy dies. Ha, I wish.

After the movie, Hayner stretched and yelled, " That movie sucked!" Many people turned their heads as he laughed and talked about the sappy, stupid scenes.

" I wonder if Namine's okay," I whispered, stealthly pulling out my phone. I texted her to see where she was.

" Roxas, please.. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Kairi made me angry, and I don't want her to get mad if she sees me text you. You're an awesome guy. I gotta go. Maybe I'll see ya around." My heart sank like a ship. I held back the tears that were struggling to be freed from my eyes. Arriving at my house, I ran up the stairs and threw myself into my closet. I slipped on my headphones and turned my music onto max as I sat there and sang in the corner, letting the tears rush down onto my legs.


	8. Not the One

**Thank you VERY VERY MUCH for reviewing =]  
****I like reviews. They make me a happy camper.  
****Anyways, enjoy another installment of this strange drama/romantic fanfic.  
****Sincerely, the person who wrote this (:**

" Roxas.. Roxas.." I looked up, and the sweet, kind Namine was hovering over me, crying. I sat up and hugged her. She cried even more when I looked around. How did I end up here? We were in the dark, green forest that everyone talked about. The forest that lovers go in, but never come out. And they're later found deep in the forest dismembered. I shuttered at the thought. Is that how I was supposed to die? With Namine in my arms? Surprisingly, it seemed right to me. Kairi always painted the image of us together, with three kids, two girls and one boy, and having many grandchildren. Unfortunately, being here with Namine sounded way better. I'm not sure what was wrong with Kairi lately, but I haven't liked it so far. Namine kept crying into my shoulder, apologizing to me and admitting how much she loved me.  
" Namine.. Do you really feel that way?" She looked up at me and kissed me.  
" I.. I love you too.." She smiled, then suddenly, she started running away, screaming in terror. I stared, eyes open wide, as I turned around. There was a black hooded man with a large, bloody knife. I screamed as he made the weapon come at me at a fast speed.

" Roxas! Wake up!" I opened my eyes, seeing Sora next to me, sitting on the edge of my bed. He was wearing the expression of concern.  
" Sora, how did you find me? I was.. In the closet.." I remembered last night, feeling the sorrow and terror course back through my veins. He sighed heavily.  
" You butt-dialed me last night. I heard you crying and talking in your sleep. Roxas.. Do you.. Love Namine?" My eyes fell as I turned towards the wall. I laughed to myself.  
" Even I don't know.." He bent back, looking me in the face.  
" Coming from me, it probably won't sound good, but.. I'd prefer Namine for Kairi any day." I turned back around, almost causing Sora and I's lips to touch. He smiled brightly.  
" Ooh, Roxy.." he started.  
" Sorry, it was an accident! Anyways, why do you say that?" He grabbed my hand.

" Roxy, Kairi's bad news. She was that girl that yelled at people for staring at her. She even smashed a random kid's head into the pavement once, which caused her to end up going to juvie. I'm not saying you shouldn't date her, I'm just saying that you should watch out." I sighed.  
" I know. Everyone tells me that.. Maybe I just don't see it.."  
" You're too sweet of a guy to realize a lot of things," he whispered, stroking my chin gently," Plus, you haven't known her as long as we all have." Sora stood up, then slowly made his way to the door. " Oh yeah. Don't do what your mind tells you. Listen to your heart. You can't live this lie forever."

" Sora.. How did you know..?" He smiled.  
" I knew ever since I saw the way you stare at her. You get relaxed whenever you hear her name. And you're never as happy as you are with Namine." He walked out of the room as I jumped out of my window, realizing my obvious destination.

" Hmph. Why are you here?" Kairi was laying down on her bed texting.  
" I.. I wanted to talk to you. Kairi, why are you acting so weird?" She sat up, staring me down.  
" Roxas, I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I know you like Namine." I stared back at her.  
" Well, what if I do? You act like I don't see the way you stare at Riku."  
" Ooh.. Yeah.. About that, Roxas.." She had an apologetic look on her face. I looked, then realized. My eyes opened wide.  
" Kairi.. Are you.. Cheating on me..?" Kairi only looked down. " I can't believe you! I'm breaking up.. Brea.. Break.." I couldn't get myself to say the words. I never ever broke up with a girl. They always broke up with me. But none of them ever admitted to cheating on me like Kairi did.

I started crying to myself. " I can't do this.." She began to cry as well.  
" Here. I'll make it easy, Roxas. We're through. And there's nothing you can do. I can't believe you liked Namine while we were dating." I was appalled, throwing my hands up in the air.  
" I can't believe you've been cheating on me!" She merely shrugged, then walked off.  
" You can leave now, Roxas." I left, and never looked back at the red headed bitch.


	9. Best Friends

**Namine's POV**

" I miss him, Namine!" Kairi yelled through the phone, almost busting my ear drum. I sighed, telling her the typical stuff like, " He'll come back," and " Then go get him. He still loves you." She cried even more. " But.. But.. He cheated on me!" I silently gasped.  
" What? With who?"  
" I.. I'd rather not say. But he cheated on me. He tried to break up with me yesterday too."  
" Well.. Kai, you shouldn't be getting Roxas for 'cheating'. You cheated on him with Riku." She growled at me.  
" So what? Are you taking his side because you like him!" I blushed wildly.  
" No! No! I'm just.. I don't think Roxas would cheat on you.." Kairi sighed, then stayed silent for a moment.  
" I just.. I miss him. Maybe I just need some time to not think about him.. I wonder if he still likes me..." She got quiet again, then gasped. " Nam.. How would you like to do me a big favor?"  
" Umm.. Okay."  
" Go hang out with Roxas for me, and try to get some information about him, okay?" I sighed, hanging up the phone and dialing Roxas's number.

I waited quietly at the entrance of the mall. The wind was brisk and warm as it tingled against my skin. Many people entered and exited through the mall's big, ebony doors. I sighed, waiting for the dreamy blond that I crushed on. I laid my head against the cold, stone bricks as someone gently tapped me on the shoulder. Roxas was smiling, and his gorgeous beryl eyes pierced through mine.

" So. What made you decide to call me, Nam?" Roxas and I were sitting across from each other as we ate ice cream. We both got mint chocolate chip ice cream.  
" Oh. Well, truth be told, I was sent on a mission from Kairi," I whispered, peeking up to see his long, hard glance.  
" Namine, if you're here to ask if I still like her, the answer's no," he snapped. I sunk in my chair.  
" But.. It's only been a day!" I quickly stuffed a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. He only stared down, playing with his.  
" Yeah, but after I saw what she did to you at the theater, I didn't really have that much respect for her. Plus, she's been cheating on me with Riku.." Roxas looked hurt as he saw me staring at him. I walked around the table to sit next to him and give him a hug. He hugged back tightly. " Namine.. I'm not that hurt about losing her. I'm just hurt that she would do such a thing.."

Roxas and I laughed as we went to go watch a movie together. It turns out we liked alot of the same things. Same music, same favorite comedian, same ice cream flavor. We even had similar personalities. " You know Namine. You're fun to be with. I couldn't click with Kairi like I do you." The smile on my face stretched out my cheeks. He laughed. " She also thought I cheated on her.."  
" You didn't.. Did you, Roxas?" He simply shook his head.  
" She thought that I liked you, so she considered that cheating," he said as we blushed, then laughed simultaneously. The movie started, and it was about some girl that was in love with two people but couldn't choose, so they both had to go through shit to get her. I laughed even more.  
" The girl isn't even decent looking," Roxas sighed. I smiled at him.  
" I was just thinking that!" We sat there and made fun of all the stupid scenes as the people next to us tried to shush us. After the movie, Roxas took me back to my house. He walked me up to my doorstep as he linked arms with me. I blushed a passionate red, but luckily, the night concealed it. Roxas smiled at me.  
" I had a great time, Nam. You're a really great person," he told me. I blushed again. He chuckled a little. " Why are you blushing?" I only blushed even more.  
" Nothing! Thanks, Roxas!" I yelled, kissing him on the cheek and quickly opening the door. I turned to see him blushing as much as I was.

I was laying down, smiling, remembering the warmth of Roxas's cheek. I screamed into my pillow, kicking the the sheets off of my bed. " Calm down, Nam." His soft, smooth voice startled me. I looked up, seeing Roxas sitting on the edge of my window.  
" What the-? Do you want me sleep?" He merely laughed.  
" What do I look like? A gay vampire?" I smiled as he came down to sit across from me. We talked all night about things that most people of our generation looked down on. Roxas and I had a common passion of music that didn't come from this century. We also talked about how the music of today usually talked about guys that had nice cars or made a lot of money or liked to screw a bunch of girls.  
" Why is it that I have to experience the sight of kids dancing retardedly to a song that repeats itself?" Roxas laughed.  
" Yeah, and you never have to ask who made the song because they shout it out before the song even starts." We laughed together. Roxas took my hand and stared at me. I blushed slightly as our heads got closer together. Roxas turned away, trembling. He held out his hand.  
" Se- See ya, Nam.." He looked back at me. His face was red as he jumped out of my window.


	10. You're Gonna Hate Me

**Thank you for the reviews :) It makes me happy for the next week or five.  
Also, I'm sorry that this is sorta short and quick, but I promise I'll make it up somehow.  
Somehow...  
Sincerely, the person who wrote this. **

I sighed heavily, thinking about what occured last night. Roxas. Me. Holding hands. And not even an inch away from kissing. It was like my fairytale come true. After all, Roxas was so.. Perfectly imperfect. His beautiful blond hair swayed in the wind, and smelled just as heavenly as the angel it belonged to. His eyes were two gorgeous beryl portals to the gate of fantasy. Roxas was many, many things. Some more appropriate than others. My eyes averted to the black phone on my table. It vibrated and lit up. Kairi was calling.  
" Hey, Nam. Did you find anything out yesterday?" My legs started trembling. I couldn't imagine what Kairi would say if I told her that Roxas was so close to kissing me.  
" Um.. No, not really. But.. Kai.. If you were wanting to get back with him, it's probably not gonna happen. I'm sorry," I mumbled. I could tell she didn't take the news well because all I heard was a screech and shattering of something extremely fragile.  
" Stupid Roxas! It doesn't matter. I have Riku anyways," she said, trying to hold back the rest of her voice.  
" Kairi, Roxas isn't that bad. He didn't cheat on you." She got even angrier.  
" Yes, he did. Technically, he did. Bye, Nam," Kairi exclaimed, slamming the phone down. I sighed again, throwing myself backwards onto the bed. _Kairi probably thinks I'm a horrible friend now. _My face was buried in the pillow as I screamed all my troubles into it.

A soft hand collided with my face. I looked up, and Roxas was there, smiling at me.  
" Namine, are you alright?" All I could think of was to slam myself into his chest. He brushed down my hair, and the other hand was surrounding me. " What's wrong, Nami?"  
" There's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine. It's just.. Kairi's changed. She's going back to Riku." Roxas had an inquisitive look, then it seemed like he didn't care.  
" Kairi's weird. I don't really care. Either way, I like someone else now," he said, blushing and twirling his fingers. I smiled brightly.  
" Who, Roxas?" He laughed, then looked away.  
" Probably someone I can't have.."  
" Who..?" He turned back around, then took my hands.  
" Dammit, Namine! I want you! But.. I don't want to risk you and Kairi's friendship. And.. I don't know if you like me or not," he said, pacing in circles and muttering to himself. At that moment, my knees went weak as I repeated Roxas's words in my mind. _He wants ME. Namine! _

I stopped him in his tracks as our lips touched, hands wrapping around each other. Roxas's warm, muscular body melted with my small, cold one. His spiky hair was twirling in my finger as the warmth of his mouth tickled my lips. My whole face tickled when he proceeded to pull me in even deeper. My whole face went red. We fell onto my bed, and Roxas was on top of me, one hand caressing my cheek, the other on my hip. My hands were both wrapped around his neck. I felt him pull away. Suddenly, the pair of moist, wet lips met my neck. It slightly tickled, then it felt insanely good. I was finally in paradise. Roxas nibbled a little spot, which instantly caused me to moan a little. We split apart and stared at each other. Roxas was blushing yet again, then grinned.  
" So.. You like me too?" I laughed, slapping him on the chest playfully.  
" Of course I do, you silly goose," I replied, hugging him yet again. He hugged back, then gave me a quick peck on my lips.  
" Cool. I'll.. Um.. See you around," he said, touching his lips and running out the window.


	11. My Date, pt 1

**This chapter is a little longer, so hopefully, you'll like it :)**

**We're changing back to Roxas's POV for a bit. Whoo!**

**Am I supposed to do the credit thingy up here or something? **

**I'm not sure.. But yeah. HK belongs to Sanrio and KH belongs to Square Enix? Haha.**

**Get it? HK.. KH.. Anyways.. Enjoy!**

**Sincerely, the one who wrote this.**

**KHKHKHKHXXXKHKHKHKHXXX**

" Come on, Namine!" I smiled, feeling the tiny girl's hand intertwine with mine. She laughed, then sat down with me on the sand. We were at the beach. The tides were slow and steady, like the beat of a heart. The golden sunset glistened along the tides, and everything was perfect. I hugged Namine and turned into a living beet as she kissed me on the cheek.

" Aww.. Why do you always blush when you're around me?" Her smile caused me to turn even more red.

" Because.. You're.. Really beautiful, Namine. I like you a lot," I replied, rubbing her hands back and forth. She looked down and laughed again.  
" No I'm not," she whispered. I stared with eyes wide as I made eye contact with her. Her face was warm and smooth as I lifted it with my hands. Those gorgeous shining sapphires made my thoughts go fuzzy in my head.

" Namine, you're gorgeous. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And.. Whether or not we end up as friends or more, you'll always be the beautiful girl that I met in March." Her eyes were filled with tears as she tackled me with an embrace. I blushed when I realized that she was on top of me, smiling and giving me quick, but sweet kisses. She then stopped, then stared at me and squished my face.

" Squishy face!" I laughed, stretching her cheeks as she did mine. " Roxas, that's not fair!" We rolled around on the ground, laughing in each other's arms. Namine was back on top when she looked up and screamed in terror. She took my hand as we sprinted in the other direction. I looked back, realizing what we were running from. That same black-hooded figure was there, chasing us with a knife. As we ran, the stunning, sandy beach slowly turned into the dark, damp forest that I dreamt of the other night. After countless minutes of running for our lives, the killer caught up with us. Namine picked up her pace and never let go of me. I gasped as I tripped, causing Namine to roll forward and hit her head on a tree.

" Namine!" I screamed, getting back up and barely escaping the fatal blow of the killer's knife. When I picked her up, and she screamed yet again. I turned around, and the killer was right behind me. I pushed Namine out of the way. She cried out for me as the blade of knife slashed at my neck.

**KHKHKHKHXXXKHKHKHKHXXX**

" Agh!" I stood straight up and looked around, feeling my neck. No blood. No killer. No Namine. I took a deep sigh of relief as I scurried to my closet, getting dressed for my date with Namine. " That dream was real.. Too real.." It's been a few months since Namine and I first admitted our feelings for each other. I admit, the first two were agonizing because she didn't want to be considered a couple yet. But after that, it was going pretty well.

" Roxas!" my mom yelled, " When are you gonna leave?" I sighed, walking out of my room and towards my mom. She was always understanding and wonderful, but when it came to me and my siblings' love life, she tends to go overboard and freak out. I couldn't blame her though; She was just doing her job. My mom was also grateful about the fact that I broke up with Kairi, claiming that her and her family were strange and a little hostile towards me. She took one good look at me and adjusted what she thought was out of place. " Honey, are you gonna take your car today?"

" Should I? I mean, I just got my license a month ago.." She smiled.

" I think you're responsible enough to take care of you and Namine," she smiled, walking with me to my car. I bit my lip.

" Mom.. Are you sure? I don't want to hurt Namine if I'm not careful.." She laughed, then placed her hands on my shoulders.

" You really care about Namine, don't you Hon? Don't worry. You're a good kid. Nothing's gonna happen." My mom walked back into the house as I hopped into my car.

**KHKHKHKHXXXKHKHKHKHXXX**

I walked around, waiting for Namine to get here. Her mom was going to drop her off, then let me take her home. She too was a protective parent. Considering the fact that I'm a whole year older than Namine, it seemed alright. As I sat down on an ivory, cupid bench, I looked around and saw the familiar redhead with my silver headed friend. She saw me and pointed, then sauntered over.

" Roxas! Is that you?" she gave a sarcastic sound of excitement, then snickered. Riku smiled at her, then wrapped his arm around her waist.

" Kairi, just go away. You're a bitch," I said, hopefully catching a glance of my blond lover. She was outraged by my words, proceeding to accuse me of being a cheater.

" No girl would ever want you! You know why? You're a dirty, evil, scheming cheater! All you care about is yourself! I mean, who would want to be with-?" She suddenly stopped as Namine was walking towards us. I gulped, feeling a bead of sweat gradually roll down my forehead. Namine wasn't her usual beautiful, shy girl act. She was.. Sexy, but not skanky. Her bouncy, curled hair fell gracefully down her shoulders. Her bangs drooped slightly over her right eye. That low cut, ebony shirt of hers caused me to blush intensely. It had little strings on the sides, which fell to the middle of her thighs. The alluring, purple plaid short shorts she was wearing made my heart skip a beat. They fell at the same place that the strings fell, and made Namine's legs look longer than usual. Her legs were well toned and slender, which complimented the small, topaz anklet she wore. I could've died with just one touch from this gorgeous girl.

" Hey, babe," Namine said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. My heart was beating rapidly as she pulled me into an embrace. I looked back at Kairi, who was enraged and shaking at this moment.

" You.. You're dating?" She shrieked, running off with Riku. Namine only sighed.

" She's crazy.. Shall we go and try to enjoy this day?" Namine offered her hand, which I gladly accepted.

**KHKHKHKHXXXKHKHKHKHXXX**

Namine smiled as we walked through the mall, hand in hand. We went shopping a bit, but saw and bought a few things we actually liked.

" Oh gosh! A Hello Kitty boutique! Roxas, we HAVE to go!"

" You like Hello Kitty?" I inquired, following her into the store. One look, and Namine fell in love. She squealed in utter happiness and took me to run around with her. There was a section for a bunch of animal creature things: Chococat, Badtz-Maru, Cinnamoroll, Charmy Kitty, and mostly, Hello Kitty. What I guessed to be the minor characters were spread out amongst the many other sections.

" Roxas! What do you think of this?" Namine was holding up a yellow messenger bag. It had apples and a panda on it, with the word " Pandapple" on it. " Guess what his name is?" She jumped up and down, grabbing the attention of many toddlers and children.

" Um.. I'm gonna take a random guess and say.. Pandapple.." I laughed as she smiled and ran like a child to another section. Total time spent: 1 hour, 20 minutes. Total money spent: I couldn't even count. Namine had money saved up from her previous birthday, and spent half of it in this store. Unlike Kairi, Namine didn't make me hold all her bags. She insisted on carrying them on her own. Her face turned red as she struggled to carry her many bags, which all came from the Hello Kitty boutique.

" Hon, let me carry some of those for you," I said, holding my hands out. She simply nodded, sat on the nearest bench, and slammed everything down next to her. She gasped heavily. I laughed, sitting down as well.

" Why aren't you sitting.. Sitting next.. To.. To me?"

" Because all of these bags are taking the two next to you," I snickered. She smiled, placing them on the floor. I picked them back up as I got on my legs.

" Here. Let's get these to the car, and then we can head to the beach." Namine got up as well, taking the other half.


	12. My Date, pt 2

**Teehee :) Alas, part two of Namine and Roxas's date.**

**Again. I don't own whatever.. Blah blah. Happy? Good. **

**I'm nervous about this chapter.. I'm not sure why.**

**What will happen? I'm not sure. Read below and enjoy!**

**Remember to review :3 I'll give you a cookie in my mind if you do!**

**Sincerely, Me. **

**KHKHKHKHXXXKHKHKHKHXXX**

Namine giggled cutely as she was sitting in my passenger's seat, admiring her new Cinnamoroll doll. Her legs swung back and forth, for she was too short to reach the floor. Each time they did, her shorts would move as well, most of the time revealing part of her upper thighs. I bit my lips, feeling the hormones build up on me. They wanted me to act impulsively and go all the way, but I was raised too well to respect her more than that. She caught me staring, and started to blush.

" Are you.. Staring at my legs?" I quickly averted my eyes back to the road, shaking my head rapidly. My heart was pounding against my chest as she reached over and touched my thigh. " Roxas.. You don't have to be ashamed.." She winked, which made my mind fly down south. " What is it that you wanted to do, baby?" Her hand slowly moved up my thigh, and I blushed even more. Suddenly, I sped up and and loudly stopped at a parking spot.

" Oh look! We're here!" I said quickly, jumping out of the car before Namine could say anything else. She laughed, then got out as well. I opened the trunk to grab my bag when Namine stepped right in front of me and slowly bent over to grab hers and mine. Now she was just being a tease, but it didn't stop me from having nasty fantasies swirl around in my head.

" Here ya go," she said, standing back up as slowly as she went down. Trembling wildly, I thanked her, then slammed down the trunk.

" Ouch!" I wobbled my fingers around, realizing that I still had them underneath. Namine slightly gasped, then checked to see if I was alright. " I'm fine," I muttered, following her swaying, sensual hips to the beach. She picked out an empty, secluded spot that was close to a cliff.

" I'm gonna go get into my swimsuit, alright?" she said, kissing me on the cheek before she ran off. I sighed, then looked down and realized that my excitedness was showing. _Good thing we're away from the people. _I began to set up our picnic when I heard tiny footsteps approaching. Namine now went from sexy girlfriend to even sexier girlfriend. Her curls were still intact, and they brushed against all the skin that was revealed. She had on a blue bikini with white flowers on it. The top had a two strings: one tied around her neck, one tied around the middle of her back. It was a little low on the chest, and showed some cleavage. The bottoms also had tiny strings around each side. A short, white wrap skirt accompanied the bottoms. The bikini was perfect. Her stomach was slim, her hips were round and scrumptious, and her back was curved to complete this gorgeous body.

" Namine, you look fantastic," was all I could manage to spit out. She smiled as we walked to our picnic blanket. I made a few sandwiches and some brownies for Namine and I. She brought along some fruit punch and pink lemonade.

" Wow.. I didn't know you could cook so well, Hon!" I nodded, trying to focus on what she was saying. I normally didn't do this, but all I could think about was Namine's body. Her smooth skin was begging me to taste. I lusted for those round, pink lips, aching to unlock the sweet, wet taste behind them. Namine's small, curvy body cried out for my hands and lips.. " Roxas?" I shook myself back to reality. " What do you put in these brownies?" I smiled, tumbling my fingers over one another.

" Well, I didn't put anything special. Just a hint of mint and almonds. I also added chocolate chips."

" Mm.." she replied, licking her lips before she took a bite.

**KHKHKHKHXXXKHKHKHKHXXX**

I relaxed and decided to surf for a bit while Namine made a sand castle. She smiled and clapped every time I did something she found impressive. From a distance, her castle was small and simple. As I swam back to shore, I realized that I underestimated it. Namine made the castle almost as tall as her. It was very distinctive with a moat surrounding the large structure. There was a large balcony with a figurine looking out. All the bricks were carved and decorated in different ways.

" Wow.." I examined the castle, walking around, identifying the many features. She ducked under my arm and hugged me around the waist.

" Do you like it? I was a little sloppy with my bricks, and my moat's not a perfect cir-" I cut her off with a passionate kiss. We fell on the floor with her hands pulling at my hair. It hurt, but I really liked it. Namine's breathing became heavy as I slowly licked her lips. She pulled me in and wrapped her legs around me. My hands caressed her slender neck down to her curvy hips, then back up to her hands. I pinned her down, and the side of her lips curved up sensually. " Are you trying to seduce me out in public?" she asked, changing her sweet voice into a more sexual, pleasuring tone.

" There's no one around, is there?" I whispered, nibbling on the sensitive part of her neck. She held back the moan, then threw me over to where she was on top.


	13. I Love You

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**I've been busy.. *cough* I'm kidding.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy another installment of.. This. **

**I also changed my name to Ashlea'sCake23 :)**

**Because I like cake. **

I smiled, hugging my large, Hello Kitty pillow. My first official date with Roxas was absolutely perfect. He was everything I wanted wrapped in one: A cute, sweet guy who had a great sense of humor and acted himself around me. Now that he was in my life, I couldn't imagine losing him. I rolled around and laughed until I received a phone call.

" Umm.. Hello?"

" Namine! How come you didn't tell me that you're dating Roxas?" I could hear Kairi as she paced on a hardwood floor, which I guessed to be her bathroom. Riku's voice was in the background as he plead for Kairi to come back to bed with him.

" Well, I didn't think you cared anymore, Kai." She huffed, stomping her foot repeatedly on the ground.

" Damn it! I was gonna accept his apology after I was done with Riku.."

" Woah, woah!" I interrupted, " Apology? Roxas didn't cheat or do whatever the hell you THINK he did! He's as sweet as can be, and you didn't realize that! You're the one that needs to apologize!"

" Me? Apologize to that worthless scumbag? Ha!" she yelled. Click. I sighed heavily, studying the motions of my legs as they swung over the edge of my bed.

**KHKHKHKHXXXKHKHKHKHXXX**

" Namine, get ready!" my mom yelled, pulling at my ankles. I only grunted, then stuffed my head even further into the pillow. I fought with her for a good 15 minutes before I thought she gave up. With one final forceful and surprising tug, my mom flung us both against the closet door. It resulted in my whole body aching, and a bump on my head.

" Ouchie! Mom!" She only laughed, got up, and proceeded to walk out of the room.

" Hurry up, hon. We gotta get Selphie too, remember?" I sighed, rubbing the injured part of my head. It was the first day of high school, which I felt totally unprepared for. Kairi was, unfortunately, going to high school with me while Roxas was going to a school that was clear across town.

" Hmm.." I couldn't figure out what to wear for the first day. Maybe my cute, pink tee with the flower designs on it, or the white, low cut one that tied on the back. After hours of scouring the death trap I called a closet, I found the perfect outfit. It was a white and black swirled dress that went a little higher than my knees. The sleeves were slightly above my elbows, and there was a thick, black buckled belt that hung around the stomach. My black, opened toed heels would accompany the dress. I was curling my hair in the mirror when my mom called me down.

**KHKHKHKHXXXKHKHKHKHXXX**

As much as I tried, I couldn't focus in French. All I could think about was Roxas. Selphie leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

" Namine, do you understand a word she's saying? Nam..?" She looked over and saw me smiling widely. Selphie groaned, then buried her hands in her face. The whole time, our teacher spoke French, and none of us understood what she was saying.

" Hey Selphie.. What do you think would happen if Roxas went to school with us?" She laughed, then went back to take a nap. I sighed heavily, listening to the foreign words that came out of our teacher's mouth.

**KHKHKHKHXXXKHKHKHKHXXX**

By the time that lunch came, my energy was drained completely. Selphie, Yuffie, Olette, Yuna and Xion sat with me. Xion was rather quiet and shy, but she was fairly intelligent. We only met her this year. Yuna and Olette were best friends. They were talented in the music field, but Yuna was also talented on the wrestling team. Selphie was like my sister, who I've known since 5th grade. Selphie had a complex personality. She was shy about making friends, but around us, Selphie was outgoing and hilarious. She was also the star of our JV basketball team.

Yuffie was quiet as well, but she always smiled and laughed at everything we did. She had a strong passion for tennis and music, which she's been playing since she could walk. I was like Selphie, except I could talk to strangers as easy as it was for me to blink. The only thing I was shy about was my art.

" That's strange.. Why, out of all the smart people in the school, would they put _you_in regular classes?" Yuffie asked. I sighed, staring at the small, yellow paper with my schedule written on it, along with a bunch of stupid drawings from my previous classes. Some idiot didn't place me in advanced classes, where all my friends are.

" Half of the day, I listened to a bunch of kids talk about doing drugs behind the school and who was pregnant now." We were the fishies of the school, yet half of the girls were going to have a baby sooner or later. Xion stared at me.

" Why don't you just go and change it?" I thought as a smile crept up along my face.

**KHKHKHKHXXXKHKHKHKHXXX**

My first day of school was over, and I was happy with my new schedule. I called up Roxas to see how he was doing.

" Ugh, my first day sucked. How about you, baby?" I smiled as I heard his sweet, charming voice on the other line.

" It was alright, I guess. Did Sora hit on you?" He sighed.

" If I said I was violated, then can we cuddle?" I laughed.

" We do that anyways, babe." I said, snuggling Roxas's big, purple jacket. It was decorated randomly, but it was still pretty cool. He laughed.

" I know, but still. I like hugging you. Makes me feel tall," Roxas sighed.

" Well, I've gotta go, honey. I'll talk to you later."

" Bye, Nami. I love you." My grin grew ten times its size as his words rocked around in my head.


	14. Dreams

**Hello, those who have been reading and reviewing!**

**I appreciate you :) See that?**

**That was a smile. A little sign of my happiness. **

**It could.. Grow to this.. :)))**

**If you read and review this chapter!**

**Thank you, and enjoy!**

**Also, I'm sorry this one was so short :'( **

**But I promise the next one will be longer.**

"Haha, come on!" I stared at Roxas, and motioned him to come over. He smiled, took my hand, and sat us down on a stump.

"Namine, I've always wanted to tell you something," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me. I giggled and blushed as I felt how wonderful his breath tingled on my neck. "I.. I don't know how to say this.. But.. I think- " A large, dark shadow arose behind Roxas. I screamed as I grabbed his hand, throwing us into the other direction. A tiny lock of his hair was chopped down to the floor by the shadow's knife. We ran, for what seemed like hours, until we reached a small, orange house. I went inside and immediately shut the door behind me. I sighed.

"Thank goodness.. Are you okay, Roxas?" An evil, dark chuckle came from behind. I turned around, and there he was- the black hooded figure with a knife in his hand. Roxas was screaming, and banging on the door. My attempt to run out the door and reunite with him was almost a success. As I set foot on the steps, and into Roxas's arms, the cold, steel knife came in contact with the back of my neck.

**KHKHKHKHXXXKHKHKHKHXXX**

I screamed as I sprung up from my bed, a cool bead of sweat dripping from my forehead. No one was there except me. The back of my neck felt fine.

"It must've been a dream, then," I assumed, picking up my phone to see my love calling me. "Hello..?"

"Hey, Hon. What're you doing today?" His bright, ecstatic tone made me smile a little.

"I don't think I'm doing anything. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today," he said, chuckling nervously.

"I'd love to," I replied, "What time?"

"About.. Two or three maybe?"

"Alright, I'll see you then. I love you, Roxas."

"I love you, too, Nam." I rolled out of bed, and onto my hard, yet carpeted floor.

"Mom!" I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and as I suspected, my mother was standing at the door, half awake and looking like me. "Roxas wanted to know if I could hang out today.." She simply nodded, then went back to her room. I laughed as I got ready.

**KHKHKHKHXXXKHKHKHKHXXX**

Everything felt right whenever I took a stroll around town with Roxas. We walked, hand in hand, smiling, with the occasional comical conversations we usually have. Four months have passed since we started dating, but yet, it felt like forever. It could've been because I've never had a relationship that lasted longer than a month. Yet, I was glad that my first relationship was with him. Still, I couldn't help but frown every time I thought of that dream.

"Babe, are you alright? You seem.. Nervous." Roxas placed his hands on my hips as he looked me in the eyes. His beryl pools of wonder still made me melt. I also noticed that his eyelashes were longer, and much more fuller than mine.

"Well.. I just.. I had this dream," I started, "We were.."

"In a forest?" I stared at him. His eyes grew wider by the second.

"How did you know that?" I questioned. He let go of me and looked down on the ground.

"I have dreams where I end up dying by this black hooded figure of some sort.." We sat down on a bench, and Roxas told me about his dreams. They seemed like the one I had last night, except he was the one that died. As he went into detail about his most recent dream, I looked up. A shadowed figure was walking nonchalantly, yet it seemed to be staring at us. I stood up, and it ran towards a wall. At this point, I thought it was going to crash, but all it did was disappear through it.


	15. The Voices

Wow. It's been two years since I last worked on this. Oh well. I'm back. For now. ^_^

This one's short, and I'm really sorry. :P But I'll make it up to you.

Take it sleazy! Sincerely, Me.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

My eyes widened, trying to make out the apparition I just saw. The pains in my chest were elevating, and it felt like someone had fastened a string to my heart and started tugging violently. Time and space ripped my mind apart, the world running in a frenzy around me as eerie whispers and blood curdling screams enveloped my ears.

_Test subject 23 seems to be reacting relatively normal. _I clenched my head, writhing in pain as the moon danced on my face. Numbers were randomly flashing before my eyes, and the voices cackled and taunted me more and more.

_What about 13? _My skin was boiling my organs, and all I could do was cry. I fell, pleading with the voices, and telling them to quit messing with my mind. Roxas panicked, diving to my side. He picked up my pale body and dashed to his car. His rich, creamy voice attempted to beat away at the sounds barricading my ears, but to no avail. My body grew limp as the darkness engulfed my sight.

"_Number 6! What is the status on subjects 21-25?" The silver headed man gleamed on with deep red eyes. Number 6 sighed._

"_Unfortunately, all failures, Master." Number 6's body tensed up as he checked the pulse of one in particular that he had hoped would survive._

"_Dammit! How come they keep failing? Do you know HOW MUCH we need them? If this goes on we'll all end up the way that it was when HE was here!" _

"_Master! Look! Number 23 seems to be moving her hand!" My eyes opened, being greeted by 'Master's' pitch black eyes . He yanked at my limbs, checking to see if I 'functioned correctly', as he put it. _

"_Clean her up and bring her to the main room afterwards. The Organization will decide what to do with her then." Number 6 helped me off the bed and lead me to the bathroom. Pools of blood enveloped around many other beds, most of them occupied by 'failures', whose limbs were hacked off, their organs misplaced, their eyes sunk back to reveal the eerie ivories of it. _

"Nami? Namine! Speak to me!" An invisible thread had sewn my mouth shut. Every time my voice traveled up my throat, a fire would burn it back down. The voices got louder and louder, pounding at my insides, booming and echoing their demonic messages around my head, shrieking and laughing and whispering uncannily.

_Master, the subjects have escaped the castle! _

_AAGH! You idiot! Number 13 was the KEY to restoring our hearts! Get him! Him AND the girl! _The voices cackled_, _screaming_, "We'll be WATCHING!" _My mind went dead. The voices quit, and my head refilled with absolute fluff. I gazed into Roxas's translucent eyes, his skin as white as snow, and his lips as red as a rose.

"Namine, what happened?" There was only silence as I stared back into the illusionary wall.

"Roxas.. We need to go into that forest."


End file.
